A Nizzy Cinco de Mayo
by CrazyNoahFangirl123
Summary: It's May 5th and Izzy feels the need to celebrate it with Noah. Taco trucks are involved. Nizzy one-shot.


Author's Note: Hello, and welcome to this month's shipping: Nizzy! In my poll, this couple received the second most amount of votes, so here you go! I hope that you all enjoy, even though it gets a bit cheesy near the end. Be sure to leave a review, constructive criticism is welcomed.

I do not own Total Drama

Noah stood at the bus stop with his hands in his pockets waiting for the bus to arrive so that he could get to work. He checked his watch and glanced to his right before sighing to himself. A loud honk was heard from a short distance away.

Noah's head whipped to the left in time to see a taco truck approaching at an alarmingly fast pace. Noah jumped backwards, stumbled and landed on his butt. He looked up as the tires screeched to a halt. He squinted at the driver of the taco truck.

"Izzy! What the hell is the matter with you?!" Noah yelled as he stood. Izzy swung out of the window and landed just in front of him. She was wearing a bright green glittery poncho over her normal clothes and an overly-large sombrero on top of her frizzy red hair.

"Today is Cinco de Mayo!" Izzy whooped and did a little dance. Noah face-palmed.

"Ok, well why are you driving around in a taco truck?"

"Explosivo wanted to blow it up, but then E-scope convinced him that we should just ride around in it instead. E-scope told him that if Explosivo blew up the truck, all of the tacos would get blown up too!" Izzy explained.

"Sure, because that makes sense…" Noah rolled his eyes.

"Hey, Noah, do you want a taco?"

"From you? No." Noah started to walk away.

"You're no fun." Izzy shoved a poncho over his head and plopped a sombrero on his noggin.

"What now?" Noah breathed loudly.

"Now you're going to help me complete my to-do list." Izzy pulled a list from her bra and waved it in front of Noah's face.

"Recreate the Mona Lisa with sidewalk chalk… eat an entire bag of marshmallows… go unicorn hunting?!" Noah read a few items from the list.

"Lots to do, lots to do, let's go!" Izzy tossed him into the taco truck and drove off.

A whole lot of stuff happened that day. Izzy nearly got them arrested for chasing around a horse with an ice cream cone taped to its forehead; Noah was forced to get his nails painted bright pink; and both of them hid from the cops in a pine tree to name a few events.

The day was drawing near an end as Noah finally got a chance to catch his breath. Izzy had decided to drive the taco truck to the top of a hill and rummage through its kitchen to make guacamole.

Noah sat outside reflecting on the day. Izzy was crazy, but she was a fun kind of crazy. As much as he hated to admit it, Noah had had fun that day.

Izzy came out with empty hands and flopped down on the grass next to him. She leaned back and rested her head on the cool grass.

"No avocados?" Noah asked.

"No, there were avocados, but there's something I wanted to see really quick before making the guacamole."

"And what would that be?"

"The sunset. It's so pretty." Izzy was surprisingly calm and collected and it slightly scared Noah.

"Ok…" Noah leaned back as well and gazed at the sky turning pink before him.

"Did you enjoy yourself?" Izzy asked.

"Huh?"

"Today. Did you enjoy hanging out with me?"

"Not quite the words I would use, but yes, today's experience was bearable." Noah replied.

"Do you want to go out again later?"

"Not really." Noah turned to see Izzy's hurt face. His expression softened for a moment.

"Meh, ok…" he changed his mind.

"Yeah, it's a date!" said Izzy.

"Wait, do you mean date as in boyfriend/girlfriend or date as in calendar date?" Noah sat up. Izzy pressed her lips to his. Noah's eyes widened for a moment, unsure of how to react, before he slowly melted into the kiss. Fireworks went off. Literally. Noah jumped in surprise.

"Whoops, Explosivo forgot about those!" Izzy giggled. Noah rolled his eyes. Izzy, Izzy, Izzy, you've gotta love her.

Author's Note: The end. I hope that everybody liked this fic, more Nizzy is on the way!


End file.
